Beholder
|allegiance = Enemy |hit_points = 95 |xp_value = 14000 |thac0 = 5 |no_of_attacks = 1 |natural_ac = 0 |missiles = -4 |fire = 0 |cold = 0 |electricity = 0 |acid = 0 |magic = 0 |magical_fire = 0 |magical_cold = 0 |s_v_death = 4 |s_v_wand = 4 |s_v_polymorph = 3 |breath = 3 |s_v_spell = 5 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 12 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 16 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 30 |items = |creature_code = BEHOLD01.cre |ai_scripts = Death Ray, Domination, Flesh to Stone, Ranged Cause Serious Wounds, Slow, Anti-Magic Ray }}Beholders are extra-planar creatures which are able to cast spells without casting time. Physical Description Beholders can be described as floating heads with one single, cyclops-like eye surrounded by ten smaller eye stalks. They have a large gaping maw directly beneath the eye and it tends to drool. Each of their eyestalks is capable of performing a spell-like eyebeam attack, which is their preferred way of combat. Abilities Many players consider this monster very annoying to fight, as they use multiple ray attacks from their eyestalks which are free of casting time and easily dispel spell protections. The "standard" beholder casts: *Death Ray - a spell-like effect similar to Death Spell, it banishes all summons, *Domination, *Flesh to Stone, *Ranged Cause Serious Wounds, *Slow, *Anti-Magic Ray - Breach with the added benefit of inflicting 100% spell failure upon target for 3 rounds Locations Lots of Beholders can be found during the quest Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless, especially in the Lower Reaches and the Lair of the Unseeing Eye. Another large grouping is awaiting the player in the Beholder Cave in Underdark. Strategy The Shield of Balduran reflects beholder rays. Most of the fights against beholders can be easily won by sending in a fighter equipped with the shield. Without the shield, a player will have a much harder time. Spell Shield, Spell Turning, Haste, Chaotic Commands along with lots of Potions of Extra Healing and potentially the Cloak of Mirroring might be used. Blinding a Beholder will prevent it from using its eyebeam attacks, making the fights easier. Power Word, Blind is the best spell to use to this end, as it allows no saving throw, but any lower-level spell might still work, provided the Beholder fails its save. Additionally, throwing multiple AoE spells such as Fireball, Holy Smite, or ADHW outside the visual range is another safe way to kill them, as they do not have particular resistance to spells. If they do not die in one go you can move a bit back and throw more spells. Beholders don't have great physical attacks, so transforming into a Mustard Jelly works wonder on them. Easy sources are e.g. the Cloak of the Sewers and the wizard spell Polymorph Self (Nalia de'Arnise has it in her spellbook). Notable Beholders Baldur's Gate II * Unseeing Eye * Eye Tyrant * Vaxall * Spectator * Director Black Pits * Ghlouralk External links * Gallery MBEHG23_cycle0.GIF MBEHG23_cycle1.GIF MBEHG23_cycle2.GIF MBEHG23_cycle3.GIF MBEHG23_cycle4.GIF MBEHG23_cycle5.GIF MBEHG23_cycle6.GIF MBEHG23_cycle7.GIF MBEHG23_cycle8.GIF Category:Enemies Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Image needed